Love Live! Duel Project
by ShiuninSora666
Summary: Nishikino Maki tiene una tienda de cartas de un popular juego llamado Yu-gi-oh! Donde comprenderá que de un simple instrumento de diversión se libraran batallas inimaginables hasta ese entonces,pero no todo sera bueno, en su camino a una guerra pronta a desatarse conocerá amigos que la ayudaran y quizá el amor.
1. El comienzo del duelista

Una pelirroja como tal, estaba recargada sobre una vitrina desanimada, su tienda no era muy popular que digamos, pero ella acepto esa responsabilidad, mientras su tienda estaba vacia, sus pensamientos divagaban por la habitación.

Esto de mantener a flote esta tienda es algo difícil, no se porque la compraron mis padres, ademas ni siquiera soy buena en esto, incluso jugando con Rin y Hanayo pierdo sin siquiera meter las manos.

"Tin-tin"-Sonaba la campana de la entrada.

-Bienvenido ¡oh! Solo eres tu, ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer que estar aquí?-Maki respondía y veía con cierto desagrado a quien entro a su tienda. Con su mirada lo analizaba como desde hace 3 semanas.

De nuevo ese chico, era bastante joven, soy mala para calcular edades, con un cabello azul claro que siempre atado a una coleta, unos ojos verdes, siempre traía consigo una paleta, vestía con una playera negra y un saco azul un poco mas corto,con cuello naranja, unos pantalones grises que terminaban por su pantorrila y estas eran cubiertas por una medias blancas y unos zapatos cafés, me llamaba mas la atención su aparato en su brazo izquierdo, era muy grande para ser un simple reloj.

-Lo siento, me gusta estar aquí, ademas siempre compro algo no te quejes.-Le respondía el chico mostrandole un semblante molesto.

Ese niño siempre viene a esta tienda solo, es como si no estudiara o algo parecido, ¿su familia donde estará?-Pensaba Maki.

-Dame un sobre por favor.-Se acercaba el chico al mostrador con dinero en mano.

-Claro aquí tienes.

-Gracias-Decía el chico mientras intentaba abrir aquel sobre.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Siempre vienes aquí y compras un sobre de esas cartas, imagino que jugaras y bueno ¿Estudias o algo?

-¡Oye!-Gritaba el chico.

-Lo siento.

-Perdona, estudiaba hace poco termine de hacerlo, pero me agrada este lugar por eso he venido diario a la misma hora.

-¿Que te agrada? Quizá podría mejorar el lugar apenas y vienen personas aquí.-Le replico Maki.

-Créeme vendrán mas pronto de lo que crees-Decía aquel chico en un susurro para si mismo.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada. Y ¿Tu juegas?

-Bueno como dueña intente aprender a jugar, pero no soy muy buena, aun no entiendo del todo el juego.

-Sabes puedo enseñarte si quieres.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Maki incrédula.

-Claro.

.

.

.

.

.

-El sistema funciona correctamente señorita, D-Gazer a pasado todas las pruebas, AR Visión funcionando perfectamente.

-Vaya al fin resulto, tardamos un tiempo en actualizar el sistema de simples hologramas a una visión mas solida.

-Su proyecto fue un éxito.

-Bien, pueden retirarse por hoy, mañana tienen todos el día libre, nos vemos hasta el viernes.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bien ¿Que me enseñaras primero?

-Tendremos un duelo amistoso, para saber que tanto sabes del juego.

-Pero apesto en esto.

-Si tenemos este duelo sabre con mas exactitud donde comenzar.

-Esta bien.-Dijo Maki no muy convencida.

2 MINUTOS DESPUES

-¡Te dije que apestaba en esto!

-Apenas invoque un monstruo de 3000 de ATK ¡Que te ataco tres veces! ¡¿Por que no te defendiste?!

-No soy buena.

-Déjame ver tu baraja.-Dijo mientras extendía su mano, pidiendo la baraja de Maki.

-Toma.

-Vaya, ¡Esto es horrible! Aquí nada funciona como tal, ademas tu arquetipo es algo...

-¡Oye! ¡Amo la música, por eso decidí este deck, si te burlas de mi puedes...!

-Lo siento...-Decía el chico apunto de llorar.

-No... no... no... no llores, lamento haberte gritado, por favor toma te regalo este sobre pero no llores.

-Eres muy amable.-Dijo cambiando por completo su semblante.

-Oye, ¿Solo fingías?

-Si, pero mis disculpas fueron sinceras. En fin me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana.

-Pero... no me enseñaste nada.

-Solo necesitaba ver tu deck, entenderlo y analizarlo, tengo la carta perfecta para el, mañana las traeré.

El chico estaba por abrir la puerta dispuesto a irse cuando Maki lo llamo.

-¡Espera, no me dijiste tu nombre!

-Sora, Shiunin Sora-decía el chico sonriendo mientras sacaba una paleta de su bolsillo y apuntaba hacia si mismo.-Y ¿Tu eres?

-Maki, Nishikino Maki.

-Bien Maki-chan, nos vemos mañana. Adiós.

-Vaya ese chico es lindo, pero muy joven para mi, en fin nadie mas que el vino hoy, supongo que puedo entender un poco mi baraja antes de... ¡Que demonios, ya es hora de cerrar, estuve todo el día solo con ese chico!

.

.

.

.

.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-No puedo disfrutar ni de un sábado libre, tengo que abrir la tienda.

-Buenos días, Nishikino-san-Saludaba enérgico Sora.

-¿Es demasiado temprano para que estés aquí no?-Preguntaba extrañada Maki.

-Bueno, prometí ayudarte a mejorar en esto, y traigo tus cartas para mejorar.

-Esta bien solo abriré y entremos...

-Te ayudare Maki-chan.

-Gracias... -decía una pelirroja sonrojada.

.

.

.

.

.

-Con esta nueva tecnología mi carta favorita se ve majestuosa.

-Vamos deberías descansar un poco Eli.

-¿Nozomi? ¡Ja! No hay tiempo para eso, toma ponte esto-decía lanzando un tipo de lente a la pelimorada.

-Lo tengo ¿Que es esto?-Decía mientras se probaba aquel lente.

-Es el D-Gazer, por fin logramos mejorar el prototipo y mira.

-¡¿Que demonios?!

-Tranquila no te asustes, son hologramas mejorados gracias al D-Gazer y la AR Visión, ahora podremos interactuar mas en los duelos.

-Vaya... increíble.

-¡Lo se! ¡Vamos Nozomi tengamos un duelo!

-Lo haría pero mejor no.

-¿Por que no?

-Puedes seguir con tus lentes extraños o venir conmigo a la habitación-Decía Nozomi esbozando una sonrisa picara y salia de aquel laboratorio.

-Emm... bueno... yo... ¡Espera Nozomi!

.

.

.

.

.

-Bueno ¿Cual es esa maravillosa carta que me ayudara a mejorar?

-Tendrás 3 copias, ademas de estas nuevas cartas.-Sora le mostraba algunas cartas que traía en su mano.

-¿Cartas moradas?-Pregunto Maki.

-Y estas cartas también usaras..

-¿Polymerization?

-Aprenderás el resto de las invocaciones...

-¿Invocaciones? ¿No solo hay invocación normal y por tributo?

-Tienes que conocer el resto de ellas,invocación Ritual, XYZ, Synchro, Péndulo y Fusión. Tu aprenderás la Fusión.

-Bueno ¿y eso me ayudara a mejorar?

-Lo hará Maki-chan.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien practiquemos.

.

.

.

.

.

-Así que por fin funciono el invento de Ayase.

-Como usted lo ordeno, guarde toda la información en la memoria justo ahora la están estudiando para empezar a hacer los D-Gazer.

-Bien, hay que prepararnos.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Mentiroso volví a perder!-Apuntaba Maki a Sora culpándolo de su derrota.

-Debes entender esto paso a paso, no esperes ganar tan pronto.

-Mmmm...-Terminaba Maki con un puchero-. Esta bien, por cierto tu deck es de un arquetipo que nunca había visto aquí, ni entre los duelistas de otras tiendas.

-¡Oh! Bueno, es un deck de honor, solo lo dan a los mejores estudiantes.-Decía Sora orgulloso.

-Por cierto nunca me dijiste donde estudias.

-Bueno yo...

"Tin-tin" Aquel sonido los distrajo de si.

-¡Bienvenido! ¿Puedo ayu...?-Dijo Maki pero se vio interrumpida.

-¡Cállate, tengo asuntos que arreglaron ese enano!

-¿De nuevo tu?-Pregunto Sora.

-Te burlaste de mi en nuestro ultimo duelo, y ahora arreglaremos eso aquí y ahora Sora.

-Masumi, no eres rival para mi ni siquiera usando mi deck personal me vencerías.-Decía Sora orgulloso.

¿Otra duelista? Era un poco mas alta que Sora pero ella es morena con ojos rubí, y un cabello largo negro, vestía una larga blusa amarilla y sobre de esta una blusa azul corta, unos mallones negros y unos simples tenis azules, y un cinturón café en el cual parecía guardar también algo Maki.

-Ya lo veremos.-Le respondió Masumi.

-Oye Sora, ¿tendrán un duelo en la mesa de allá?-interrumpía Maki la discusión entre Sora y la chica.

-¿Que no sabes que es un Disco de duelo?

-No.

-Bien, Masumi vayamos afuera mi estudiante necesita una catedrá.

-¿Estudiante?-Terminaba por sonrojarse Maki.

-No importa te derrotare esta vez.-Arrebataba Masumi.

Los tres salían de la tienda y Masumi y Sora se posicionaban a una distancia prudente frente a la tienda, mientras Maki miraba atenta frente a la puerta de su negocio.

Sora tendrá un duelo con el mismo deck de honor que menciono, bueno aprenderé de esto.

-¡Suerte maestro Sora!-Grutaba Maki.

-Me haces sonrojar Maki-chan ¡Jeje!-Decía Sora mientras sonreía nervioso mirando a Maki.

-No molestes tonta, bien Sora empecemos.

La chica sacaba solo un aparato con una gran pantalla y lo colocaba en su muñeca izquierda. Mientras Sora solo activaba lo que parecía ser un tablero en su brazo, justo idéntico al de la chica.

-¡DUELO!-Gritaban al unisono.


	2. Reclutamiento

watch?v=g85xb7QhgCM

-Ya te he dicho que tu punto débil es confiarte Masumi. Ademas no sabes usar tu deck y mucho menos piensas en estrategias.

-¡Cállate enano, ya nos enfrentaremos de nuevo! Disfruta tu victoria por ahora.-Se alejaba una molesta perdedora.

-No aprendes después de 37 duelos.-Hablaba Sora al viento.

-Vaya maestro si que eres bueno.-Se acercaba Maki a Sora

-No me digas maestro Maki-chan, basta con que me digas Sora, después de todo somos amigos-terminaba Sora con una sonrisa.

-Claro.-Maki se sonrojaba.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de una acalorada sesión en una habitación Eli despertaba, se movió con cuidado de no despertar a su novia, ya vestida apropiadamente de dirigió a su oficina junto a su laboratorio de pruebas.

-Vaya Nozomi, me lastimo la pierna izquierda, bueno aun debo pensar como distribuir los D-Gazer, una venta general sería lo mejor, pero debo promoverlos, quizá un regalo a profesionales... ¡Lo tengo, un torneo entre amateurs y profesionales, desde la desaparición del ultimo campeón todo se mide en una tabla de posiciones y varían de forma considerable, si sera un torneo.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Gracias buenas noches, son un publico maravilloso New York!

Estoy agotada después de todo ser Idol y promover el entretenimiento a través de los duelos es realmente agotador, pero me llena de satisfacción hacerlo posible.

-Buena presentación Nico-chan, por fin terminamos la gira y puedes tomarte tus vacaciones ahora.

-Gracias Kanan, me hacia falta ya.

-Por cierto alguien pidió hablar contigo.

-¿Quien?

-No nos dio un nombre pero pago las entradas a camerinos y la cena exclusiva también.

-Eso solo fue una promoción, inclusive exageramos el precio para ello.

-Lo se Nico pero lo pago sin problemas.

-Bueno ven conmigo y hablare con el.

Esto no es buena señal, solo una persona estaría dispuesta a llegar a esos extremos para hablar conmigo.

.

.

.

.

.

-Así que esto es un disco de duelo ¡Wow! No lo entiendo.

-Es un tipo de tablero portátil en el brazo, para los duelos, los tienes los estudiantes de escuelas dedicadas a este tipo de educación.

-En Otonokizaka tenemos muy poco sobre ello, creo la mejor escuela de por aquí es UTX, tiene a 3 estudiantes en las primeras 8 a nivel mundial.

-¿En que posiciones?

-Anju es la 8va, Erena 7ma y Tsubasa 6ta, como ves son de las últimas pero todo mundo intenta ascender o quitar puestos.

-Así que es eso-Decía Sora en un susurro para si mismo.

-¿Dijiste algo Sora?

-No, nada, Maki me iré un poco temprano hoy mañana vendré y continuaremos las lecciones.

-Esta bien.

-Estudia las cartas que te entregue, hasta mañana.

-Adiós.

Vaya es lindo como tierno, sigue siendo demasiado joven para mi, mejor leo las cart...

-¡Cuál temprano, ya es hora de cerrar!-Gritaba Maki.

.

Conque son de las 8 mejores del mundo, esto se pondrá interesante.-Pensaba Sora.

.

.

.

.

.

-Muy bien preparare mi discurso para la promoción del torneo, esto sera anunciado mañana mismo, y la producción comenzara apenas mejoremos los prototipos.

.

.

.

.

.

-Vaya las 11:00 de la noche, tengo que darme prisa y llegar a casa, aunque si pienso en lo que vi hoy, si que es bueno Sora, debería entender mucho mejor mi deck, después de todo lo hice dedicado a lo que me gusta...

-¡Maki-chan!

-¿Eh? ¿Hanayo?

-Hola ¿Que haces tan tarde en la calle?

-Acabo de cerrar la tienda ¿Que haces tu?

-Fui a comprar cosa para preparar la cena.

-Vaya eso es bastante arroz.

-Lo se y ¿que tal, ganaste un duelo hoy?

-¡Oye! Ya lo haré, lo verán.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ustedes serán los primeros en recibir esta actualización beta de discos de duelos, pronto vendrá la versión mas actualizada, son los estudiantes de honor de esta academia, ustedes 9 son los mejores y el momento se esta acercando cada vez mas, ahora pueden retirarse.

-¿Nueve? Pero solo eramos 7 en la sala de la escuela. Vaya realidad aumentada, sera una buena arma contra esos...

-¿Emocionado Shiunin Sora?

-No te enojes Rin-chan, ser la 6ta mejor te va bien ¿no?

-Lo dice el 3er mejor de aquí.

-Pero no replico, aunque si tienes algún problema, podemos arreglarlo.-Sora se colocaba el lente en el ojo izquierdo mientras decía.

-¡Ustedes! No pueden seguir aquí retírense ahora mismo.-Interrumpió un guardia.

-Ya conversaremos mas tarde Rin, hasta luego.

-Enano...

.

.

.

.

.

-Te esta esperando dentro.

-Gracias Kanan.

Abro la puerta para encontrarme con alguien no muy de mi agrado, deje esa escuela por una razón y el era una de ellas.

-No parece que te alegres de verme Nico-chan.

-No lo estoy Dennis ¿Que quieres?-Respondía con un tono molesto.

-Tan directa como siempre, bueno, la escuela te necesita de nuevo.

-Idiota, deje esa vida, puedes ver que me va muy bien ahora.

-Tengo ordenes de no regresar si no vienes conmigo, así que toma esto.

-¿Un disco de duelo y un lente?

-Por fin lo conseguimos.

-No lo creo, es realmente...-Nico decía con una expresión asombrada.

-Sera tuyo si vienes conmigo.

-Tentador, pero no. Aunque quisiera regresar tire mi deck e hice ot...

-Fuiste estudiante de honor, aquí tienes el deck de honor.

-Muy bien, salgamos de aquí- ya le demostrare que no necesito de esto para vencerlo.

-¿Que piensas hacer Nico-chan?

-Si me derrotas iré a academia contigo.

-Muy bien, acepto si me derrotas asumiré la responsabilidad de tu negativa, ahora coloquemos esto y...

-¡DUELO- Gritaban al unisono

.

.

.

.

.

-Tan confiada estas de mantener tu posición Tsubasa, habrá alguien haya afuera que un día te supere.

-Tonterías-Tomaba de su copa de vino-Yo ascenderé a lo mas grande, no por nada represento mejor a esta escuela que ustedes. ¿O no Anju?

-Quizás tienes razón ¿O no del todo?

-¿Que insinúas?

-Nada, solo te recomiendo no estar tanto tiempo en tu zona de confort, podías ser perjudicial para ti.-Se retiraba la chica con una expresión tímida.

.

.

.

.

.

-Me voy.

-Como diga, que tenga buena noche señor-Decía un chico con uniforme amarillo al pequeño Sora.

Sora se retiraba pensando en como esta nueva tecnología ayudaría a su cometido, si bien no podía traicionar sus obligaciones, una pequeña esperanza lo obligaba a pelear, se encaminaba en dirección a su pequeña vivienda, cuando de su muñeca derecha provenía un leve destello con un leve sonido, era una alerta, sus noches no eran tranquilas desde que partió de su hogar, y para tener por fin la paz deseada, tendría que correr de nuevo, solo que el objetivo era correr en dirección a Maki.

* * *

Por fin otro capitulo de este fic que me ha gustado escribir, por ahora les diré que este fic será actualizado semanalmente, los sábados sera, como vieron un link al principio los duelos serán presentados en vídeos de mi canal de Youtube así que veanlos para entender mas la dinámica de la historia (Solo completen el link), así que espero les agrade este proyecto.

Quejas, Sugerencias, dudas u otras cosas, pueden dejármelos en sus reviews su opinión será tomada en cuenta :D

Aquí si responderé las reviews:

steeldemon798: Como informe arriba este será actualizado semanalmente, espero contar con tu presencia en este fic, gracias por leer el primer capitulo.


	3. Preludio

Nico 0000 Dennis 8000

-Debiste usar el deck de honor, como antes Nico.

-Maldito.-Respondía incáda en el suelo con la cabeza hacía abajo.

-Lo siento perdiste, ahora cumple tu palabra.

-Idiota, deje la academia por todo lo que odiaba incluyéndote, pero tengo palabra, partiremos mañana mismo.

-Me alegro de tenerte de nuevo como aliada No.4.

-Lo que digas No.7.-Decía Nico.

.

.

.

.

.

Tengo que cuidar aun mas de Maki, si nosotros ya contamos con esta tecnología no dudo que nuestros enemigos también lo hagan. ¡Diablos la alarma!

Sora llegaba presuroso al local de Maki el cual se encontraba cerrado, así que empleando su D-Gazer y colocando algunos datos y dio con el paradero de Maki, corrió nuevamente pese a su cansancio.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Alguien te enseña a tener duelos? Debe ser muy bueno Maki.

-Si, y es muy bueno, vi un duelo suyo y gano de manera sorprendente.

-Me alegro por ti. Gracias por acompañarme Maki-chan, deberías darte prisa ya es tarde.

-Descuida Hanayo, te avisare cuando llegue, te espero mañana en la tienda para que lo conozcas y lleva a Rin.

-Claro, adiós.-Se despedía la castaña.

Ya es algo tarde mejor me doy prisa.

-¿A donde vas Maki?-Dijo una voz proveniente de un desconocido.

-¿Quien eres tu?-Pregunto temerosa.

-Debes venir conmigo ahora mismo.-Respondió el sujeto.

-No ire contigo, no te conozco.

-Lo siento pero me veo obligado a hacerlo por las malas.-El sujeto solo dejo salir su brazo de la capa que cubría todo su cuerpo y rostro.

Un disco de duelo, yo no tengo uno ¿como me defenderé?-Pensaba Maki.

-¡Aléjate de ella!-Entro Sora de manera abrupta a la discusión.

-Mocoso ¡No te metas!

-¿Estas bien Maki?

-¿Sora que haces aquí?-Maki decía nerviosa.

-Te protejo de el, sabia que vendrían por ti, pero no tan pronto.

-Ustedes solo la engañan.-Repelo el sujeto

-¡Cállate no perdonare a quien intente hacerle algo a Maki!

-Mocoso, tengamos nuestro duelo ahora.

-Así que tienes un D-Gazer... bien esto sera interesante. Toma Maki.

-¿Que es esto?

-Póntelo y presiona el botón lateral.

-Ok. Listo.

-Muy bien mocoso ¡D-Gazer activado!

-¡D-Gazer activado!

-¡Duelo!-gritaban al unisono

Sora 8000 Desconocido 8000

.

.

.

.

.

-Señorita Ayase, los 300 D-Gazer del torneo están listos.

-Muy bien, mañana daremos el anuncio y todo estará preparado, gracias.

-No eres muy creativa Elicchi.

-Nozomi, no me molestes, este revolucionara el mundo de los duelos.

-Si tu lo dices, me dare un baño, e iré a dormir, aunque podría desvelarme de nuevo Eli.-Se alejaba la pelimorada con movimientos seductores dedicados a su novia.

-Ehh... yo... ¡Buen trabajo chicos nos vemos mañana, deben estar cansados!

-Pero señorita aun hay que...

-Se merecen un buen descanso por hoy, mañana a la misma hora, hasta luego. ¡Espérame Nozomi!-Salia apresurada Eli de aquel laboratorio, tras su voluptuosa novia.

.

.

.

.

.

-Tu deck de honor no servirá de nada,

-¿Quien dijo que era el deck de honor?

-¿Que, no lo era?

-El deck personal de Sora, por fin lo conoceré-Decía con gran expectación Maki.

.

.

.

.

.

Finalmente el sujeto caía inconsciente, Sora solo se acerco a Maki.

-¿Estas bien Maki?

-Si, pero... si son hologramas... ¿Porque se sintío tan real?

-Creo que es hora de decirte la verdad pero no puede ser aquí, volvamos a la tienda y...

-Ammm...

-¿Que pasa Maki?

-Mi casa esta cerca de aquí, quieres... tu quieres... ¡¿Quieres venir a mi casa?!

-Seguro si no hay problema-Sora respondía con su caracteristica ternura.

-Bi... bien...

-Pero hay que darnos prisa podrían venir mas.

.

.

.

.

.

A unos pocos metros un secuaz del duelista derrotado miraba con decepción el resultado del duelo.

-Con que el mocoso protege a Maki... y ese inútil no pudo con el, idiota, lo mejor sera encomendárle el trabajo a ella, le hablare por el D-Gazer.

-¿Hola?

-Tienes que encargarte del mocoso.

-¿No pudo con el ese inútil?

-De ser así no te llamaría.-Respondía fríamente.

-Descuida déjamelo a mi, mañana me encargare de el No.8

-Espero así sea, no me defraudes No.6

-Adiós.

Eres la adecuada para acabar con el.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en esos momentos Maki estaba por entrar a su habitación con Sora, situación que ponía a ambos nerviosos.

-Pasa ¿por que estas tan nervioso?

-Veras es mi primera vez en la habitación de una chica y...

-¡Idiota solo dime lo que quiero saber!-Gritaba Maki sonrojada.

-Tranquila, esta bien ¿Que quieres saber?-Respondía Sora entrando tomando asiento en la cama de Maki.

-¿Por que me buscan? ¿Que o quienes son ellos? Y ¿Me ocultas algo Sora?

-Bien Maki te responderé, pero no puedes decirle esto a nadie.

-Confía en mi.

-Tu llave la ultima que te dio tu padre antes de morir ¿aun la conservas?

-Si pero... ¿Como sabes eso?

Sora solo se levantaba de la cama y miraba por la ventana de la habitación de Maki

-¿Haz pensado que tu padre no era realmente tu padre..?

watch?v=6pyMMrImIi0

* * *

Nuevamente tarde, espero pronto corregir eso Jeje, gracias a los que esperan los capítulos cada semana, si llego a tardar es por la misma edición de vídeos para complementar este proyectos, solo completen los link que dejare al final de cada capitulo. En esta ocasión serán 2 duelos en un solo video, el fondo fue cambiado para que puedan identificarlos. Pasando a las reviews:

¡No hay! XD

Cualquier opinión, comentario, queja o sugerencia pueden dejarla en las reviews, ya que algunos me manda mensajes o en comentarios al patrocinar el fic, los leo y tomo en cuenta, pero a veces me resulta confuso.

Sin mas que agregar hasta la próxima semana.


	4. La batalla cumbre de la traición

Una chica entraba a un edificio totalmente en penumbras arrastrando a un sujeto inconsciente por su duelo contra Sora.

-Regresas muy pronto ¿Que sucedió?

-Este inútil fracaso.-Respondió la chica.

-Necesitamos enviar a alguien mas.

-Descuida mande a No.6 a enfrentar a Sora.

-Bien, le daremos una oportunidad.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿A que te refieres con que no es mi padre, y que tiene que ver mi llave?

-La persona que esta con tu madre es tu padrastro, no se mucho pero puedo investigar después. Y la llave... bueno es linda y...

-¿Solo eso?-Interrumpió Maki.

-Bueno, aun no debería pero, conseguí esto para ti...

-¡Maki!-Se escuchaba un grito de la planta baja de la casa de Maki

-¡Mi madre! Sora escóndete.

-Pero...

Sin previo aviso la madre de Maki abría la puerta y veía la cómica escena de Maki escondiendo a Sora tras su armario.

-¿Hija? ¿Quien es el?-Apuntaba al armario.

-Emm... bueno yo...

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sora, Shiunin Sora.-Saludaba con una leve reverencia y al levantarme una mirada dulce y conmovedora.

-¡Que lindo eres!

-¡Auch!-mis mejillas.-La madre de Maki pellizcaba las mejillas de Sora.

-¡Mamá sueltale las mejillas a Sora!

-Tranquila Maki no te quitare a tu novio aunque me parece bastante joven-Decía su madre mientras soltaba a Sora.

-¡El no es mi novio!

-Maki, no me dijiste que tu hermana era tan linda y divertida.

-¿Hermana?-Respondían al mismo tiempo con sorpresa

-¿Como, no es su hermana? Lo siento, como es tan joven y bonita.

-Este niño es muy sincero, por favor quédate a cenar, ordenamos comida mexicana y helado-La madre de Maki arrastraba a Sora al comedor mientras hablaba.

-No lo entiendo.-Maki salia con su expresión de rechazó.

.

.

.

.

.

Parece que estoy lista para enfrentar al enano... ¿Eh? Mi celular.

-¡Hola nya!

-Rin-chan, disculpa que te llame tan tarde.

-¿Pasa algo Kayocchin?

-Bueno Maki quiere que conozcamos a alguien, y nos invito a pasar a su tienda ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

-¡Claro con Kayocchin, Rin iría a donde fuera nya!

-Bien, nos vemos mañana por el parque para irnos juntas.

-De acuerdo, descansa Kayocchin nya.

-A... Adiós Rin-chan.

Demonios ahora tengo una cita para conocer a alguien, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, pero si me negaba podían preocuparse y aun no deben saber la verdad, no tardaré, me presentare, estaré un momento con Hanayo, Maki y ese desconocido, y me retirare para buscar a Sora.

.

.

.

.

.

-Si que eres lindo Sora.-Me alagaba la madre de Maki.

-Gracias, esta comida es deliciosa.

-Sora ¿Que eres de mi hija?

Esto provoco que casi me ahogara y me ruborizara un poco.

-¿Yo?

-¡Mamá deja de decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas!

-Lo siento pero quiero conocer a los pretendientes de mi hija.

-¡Mamá! Sora di algo.

Maki me miraba ruborizada y enojada.

-Bueno soy amigo de su hija, la visito regularmente en su negocio y actualmente le enseño a jugar cartas.

-Que lindo eres.

-¿Acaso me escucho en algún momento?-Pregunte.

-Bueno hija, tengo que volver al hospital, nos vemos luego.

-Pensé que te quedarías.

-No quiero importunarte a ti y a tu "novio"-Dice lo último como un susurro pero claramente lo escuche y me sonrojo un poco.

-¡Mamá!

-De acuerdo me voy, hasta luego Sora.

-Adiós señora Nishikino-Digo esto levantándome y dando una reverencia.

-Que lindo.

Solo puedo ver a esa mujer irse, es muy linda me pregunto si Maki se vera igual en un futuro.

-Sora si ya dejaste de ver a mi madre podremos ir de nuevo a mi habitación.

-¿Ehhh? Y...Yo no...

-Idiota vamos ahí nadie nos interrumpirá.

.

-¿Porque estas nervioso?

-Bueno yo...

-Idiota sigues nervioso, solo eres mi invitado, deja de pensar mal.

-Bueno creo que no son horas de que yo este aquí, mejor me voy y hablamos mañana.-Digo esto mientras me dirijo a la ventana.

-¡Espera! Puedes salir por la puerta.

-Lo siento la costumbre.

-¿Costumbre? De todas formas no es hora tampoco de que salgas solo a estas horas ¿Porque no te quedas esta noche aquí?

-Enserio...-Me sorprende su oferta.

-Si, tengo un futon por aquí.

-Estoy bien así Maki

-No hay problema deja de ser un tonto, eres mi invitado por esta noche Sora.

-Esta bien, solo me quitare mi chaqueta para dormir y... ¿¡Que haces!?

-Me preparo para dormir no es obvio.

-Espera a que salga de tu habitación Maki.

Salgo totalmente sonrojado de la habitación de Maki, no vi mucho pero tiene un cuerpo muy bien definido, pienso mientras estoy recargado sobre su puerta.

-Me pregunto si ya es momento de decirle la verdad, ya intentaron venir por ella, pero puede aun no estar lista...-Termino de hablar pues la puerta se abre y me deja caer.

-Idiota.

-Lamento esto, podemos dormir ya.-Respondo mientras alivio el dolor de mi cabeza.

-Esta bien-Dice indiferentemente Maki.

Ya estamos acostados, ella en su cama y yo sobre el futon.

-Sora.

-Mande-digo mientras coloco mis manos tras mi cabeza.

-¿Conociste a mi padre?

-Algo así, no puedo decirte mucho, pero fue un gran sujeto, el me inspiro a usar la invocación fusión.

-Realmente me interesa saber, lo que tienes que contarme, no puedo dormir, pienso tantas cosas ahora que apareciste, me salvaste y me dijiste eso, me tienes muy nerviosa Sora...

-...-

-¿Sora?

-...-

-¿Sora?

-zzzzzz...

Se durmió el enano, y yo hablando sola, bueno es lindo cuando duerme... Debo dejar de pensar en ello. Al terminar de pensar eso caigo al sueño.

.

.

.

.

.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

-Odio levantarme... ¿Sora?

Despierto, pero no veo a Sora por ningún lado, incluso levanto el futon que puse para el. Quizá se fue.

Camino sin ganas por el pasillo hasta el baño, me lavo la cara y salgo de nuevo a mi habitación, me pongo con un vestido azul claro, un poco largo, me veo como una niña y no me agrada mucho pero me hacia ver linda y Sora... un olor interrumpe mis pensamiento, mientras me dirijo al origen de aquel exquisito aroma, la cocina.

-¿Mamá?

-Buenos días Maki, el desayuno esta listo.

-¡Sora! ¿Y mi madre? ¿Y que haces?

-Tranquila tu madre se fue temprano, tu padre vino y se fue rápido, y yo como agradecimiento por hospedarme te preparé el desayuno. ¿No te gusta?

-No, no es eso... bien me sentare.

-Si, estaré contigo en un minuto.

Sora sirvió en dos platos nuestro desayuno, y comimos tranquilamente conversando de temas de cartas, pues el tiene la respuesta a preguntas que aun no me formulo.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya estábamos en camino a mi negocio, Sora decidió acompañarme.

-¿Estas molesta Maki?-Me pregunto Sora.

-No.

-Vamos desde que salimos de tu casa no me diriges la palabra.

-Nada idiota déjame en paz.

-¡Oye!-Me repelo.

-Es solo que cocinas muy bien, yo pensaba que era buena cocinera pero tu me derrotaste, de nuevo.

-Vamos me cocinaras algo después de seguro eres mejor que yo.

-¿Enserio piensas eso?

-Si, ven abramos tu negocio.

.

.

.

.

.

EN EL PARQUE

-Hola Kayocchin nya.

-Hola Rin lista para irnos.

-Si, por cierto Kayocchin, tengo algo que hacer mas tarde, asi que no estaré mucho tiempo con ustedes.

-¿Es algo malo?-Me dijo con preocupación.

-No, no es nada, solo tengo que buscar alguien y listo.

-Bien ¿Nos vamos?

-Si, nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya habríamos abierto la tienda y Sora me ayudaba con jugadas básicas de mi baraja.

-Y ¿Que hago con esto?

-Solo la activas y...

"Tin tin"

-Bienvenidas ¿puedo ayudarlas?-Saludo Maki como siempre cuando alguien entraba a su tienda.

-Somos nosotros Maki.

-Hanayo, Rin. Hola.

-Hola, nya.

-Vengan, quiero presentárles a alguien.

-¿Nya?

-Verán el es mi maestro y amigo, Sora.

-Hola mucho gus...-Sora no pudo terminar de hablar tras ver a Rin junto a Maki.

-¡Sora!

-¡Rin!

-Sora ¿Ustedes se conocen?-Pregunta Maki.

Ambos nos mirábamos fijamente de manera neutra, pude notar como lentamente lleva su mano a su bolso, por lo cual yo dirijo mi mano a un costado de mi pantalón.

-Discúlpame Maki.-Dijo Sora.

-¿Ehh?

Salgo saltando sobre Rin y me dispongo a salir de la tienda, me detengo y veo como salen las chicas tras de mi con Rin al frente.

-¿Que demonios haces Sora?-Dice Maki mientras se dirige a mi.

-Ella esta tras de ti.

-¿Ehh?-Preguntan Maki y Hanayo a la vez.

-Me sorprende que estés aquí Sora, tengo ordenes de vencerte y llevarme a Maki.

-Rin.

-No te metas Hanayo, supongo que ya no tengo porque ocultar mi verdadero ser.

-¡Hanayo ven aquí!-Grita Maki, a lo cual Hanayo se acerca a nosotros.

-Bien arreglemos esto de una vez enano.

-Hagámoslo gata. ¡D Gazer activado!

¡D Gazer activado! Se escuchaba la voz de del programa de duelos.

-¡Duelo!- Gritaban al unisono.

Sora (LP 4000) Rin (LP 4000)

watch?v=TwvZHiL70nc

* * *

No pude actualizar la semana pasada por falta de tiempo, y el sábado tampoco porque en mi país hubo un temblor y tuve que apoyar en algunas cosas, pero aquí les dejo un capitulo más, puede que actualice otro de mis fics en el transcurso del día.

Ideas, comentarios, sugerencias, en las reviews gracias.


	5. El aviso a las festividades

Sora (LP 4000) Rin (LP 4000)

-¿Que sucede Maki?-Cuestionaba Hanayo.

-Tranquila Hanayo, esto no nos incumbe por ahora.

-Esta es la última oportunidad que te daré para retirarte y no acusarte de traición Rin.

-No te burles enano, me llevare a Maki conmigo y poco valdrán tus intentos por protegerla, acabemos con esta platica aburrida ¡Mi turno!

-¡Adelante!

.

.

.

.

.

Sora (LP 4000) Ganador Rin (LP 0000)

-Te tendré compasión Rin, escapa y solo reportare tu traición.

-Maldito enano.

-¡Rin-chan!

-No Hanayo espera.-Evitaba Maki que Hanayo interviniera.

Hanayo solo se interponía entre Sora y Rin, mientras lloraba.

-Por favor no le hagas daño.

-No lo haré, pero le daré la oportunidad de irse por ahora.-Respondía Sora.

-¿Rin-chan estas bien?

-¡No me toques!

-¿Eh?

-No lo entenderías Hanayo, aun eres una niña inmadura, ademas... No me importas en lo mas mínimo, adiós Koizumi.

Maki y Sora hablaban por su parte, mientras veían a aquellas chicas hablar.

-¿Ahora me dirás que sucede?

-Pronto, primero necesitamos que se vaya y Hanayo este tranquila.

-¿Por que la dejas ir Sora?

-No lo se.

Su conversación fue interrumpida al ver a Rin alejarse, murmurando entre dientes. Ellos no dudaron en acercarse mientras Hanayo yacía en el suelo de rodillas llorando.

.

.

.

.

.

Una persona escondida entre edificios veía retirarse a Rin, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente decidió hablarle por el intercomunicador.

-Maldita Rin, eres una inútil mas, tal vez tenga que deshacerme de Sora yo misma.

-¿Para que me hablas?

-Fracasaste y ahora saben que eres una traidora.

-Lo se.

-Pero podemos usar esto a nuestro favor, si los rumores son ciertos, lo que se aproxima a venir nos puede dar ventaja o perjudicarnos.

-¿Como?

-Ve a mi departamento Rin, ahí te explicare todo.

-Muy bien, voy para allá.

-Ya verás Sora, tus malditos engaños no mantendrán a Maki de tu lado.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Todo esta listo señores?

-Afirmativo señorita Ayase, todo listo para la transmisión, solo necesitamos unos minutos mas para afinar detalles.

-Bien empecemos cuanto antes...

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Estas bien Hanayo?

-¿Por que Maki, porque tiene que ser así?

-Sera mejor que volvamos a la tienda, ven vamos.

Esto se complica cada vez mas, no se cuanto tiempo podre tener a Maki de mi lado, los opositores comienzan a atacar mas frecuentemente y traer refuerzos solo levantaría malas sospechas para Maki, debo pensar en algo y debe ser pronto.

-Sora ¿En que piensas?-Preguntó Maki.

-¿Eh? O nada, volvamos adentro.

-Calma Hanayo, deja de llorar.

-No puedo, y todo es tu culpa enano.

-Yo no hice nada.

-¡Enfréntate a mi y verás...!

-Calma Hanayo-Maki interrumpía nuestra pequeña disputa.

-Lo sentimos Maki-Decíamos a la vez la castaña y yo.

-No es momento de pensar pero... ¿Que sucede?-Entre algunos altavoces y pantallas de altos edificios era interrumpida la señal, para transmitir algo.

-Parece que darán un anuncio.-Dijo Hanayo.

-¿Donde podemos verlo?-Cuestiono Sora.

-Creo que en la pantalla del instituto UTX, si trata sobre el juego lo transmitirán Sora.-Respondió Maki

-Bien vamos.

En efecto aquella pantalla comenzaba a transmitir dicho mensaje. Algo que podría darme la ventaja.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bien, entra.

-Lo siento, no se porque fallé.

-Porque te confiaste torpe.

-Lo siento.

-Calma Rin, esto nos servirá para conocer sus debilidades, no creo el líder se moleste contigo.

-Enserio No.8.

-Shhhh... Cálmate y relájate, Rin...

Fui interrumpida por un estrepitoso ruido de la calle.

-UTX transmitirá un mensaje No.8.

-Es lo que veo.

Un mensaje que algunos podían ver hasta predecible...

.

.

.

.

.

Estoy apunto de dar el mensaje, veamos que resulta

-Salimos al aire en 3...2...1... ¡Ahora!

-Saludos gente, mi nombre es Ayase Eli inventora y dueña de las mas prestigiosas instituciones de duelos en la actualidad, como parte del avance en mi investigación por desarrollar una tecnología de visión solida y realista para el disfrute de ellos. Les doy la noticia de que ese esfuerzo a dado frutos, y tenemos como resultado... ¡El disco de duelo! Y un lente llamado ¡D-Gazer! Esto hará mas realistas nuestros duelos, y para mostrar el poder de estos nuevos recursos, organizare un torneo en el que los mejores del mundo participaran, sus discos ya han sido enviados; pero no se preocupen gente del todo mundo también podrá clasificar, siempre y cuando se registren y su historial marqué como mínimo el 85% de victorias en un total de 30 duelos mínimo, tendrán un plazo de 1 mese antes del inicio, aun tendrán tiempo para eso. Duelistas el mundo conocerá esta nueva tecnología. Diviértanse duelistas profesionales y novatos, que el mundo conozca este nuevo mundo. Adiós.-Fin de la transmisión.

-Bien hecho Elicchi.

-Gracias Nozomi, esperemos esto tenga éxito.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Un torneo Sora?

-Esto será divertido Maki. Y tu entraras conmigo.

-¿Yo?

-Es una buena oportunidad para comenzar.

-No creo que...

-Por favor...-decía con una cara tierna.

-Deja de hacer eso... yo no... yo... ¡Esta bien entraré!

-Si.

Es hora de mejorar su entrenamiento.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Escuchaste eso Rin?

-Se escucha interesante No.8.

-Descuida, no estamos ahora en la organización, puedes decirme por mi nombre.

-¿Segura?

-Si.

-Bien, entonces creo que habrá que esperar ordenes del líder. Kotori...

* * *

Link del duelo: Rin vs Sora watch?v=TwvZHiL70nc

Un capitulo mas de este fic, que me esta encantando escribir, solo un aviso, la próxima semana no habrá actualización, la razón, empiezan la nueva temporada de animes y muchos que espero, se estrenan este fin de semana, por lo que no tendré tiempo de escribir ni grabar los duelos, pero como compensación habrá doble capitulo y se viene el debut de Umi.

En cuanto a las Review: steeldemon798 Gracias, la idea surgió de la nada, pero pronto habrá cambios en las dinámicas de duelos, y tu duda de los deck que usan las musas, se irán revelando poco, pero aqui te dejo un listado con los personajes que han salido hasta ahora y sus decks (Aclaro que algunos usaran mas de 1 deck)

Este no es Review pero le doy las gracias a Shiroshipping por su apoyo, visiten su perfil, su fic es muy bueno.

Listado de usuarios y decks.

Sora: Ancient Gear / Frightfur / ?

Maki: ?

Hanayo: ?

Rin: Lunalight

Eli: ?

Nozomi: ?

Nico: Ancient gear / Aquaactress

Dennis: Ancient Gear / ?

Kotori: ?


	6. Reencuentro a la traición

-Bien a prepararnos.

-Primero calmemos a Hanayo, aun esta alterada por lo de Rin.

-Tienes razón...

Un mensaje empezaba a transmitirse nuevamente en la pantalla del institulo UTX, aparecían tres chicas, solo hablaba una de ellas una chica con ojos verdes y...

-Saludos aspirantes a duelistas.-se escuchaba por la pantalla

-¿Quien es ella Maki?-Pregunto Sora.

-Ella es de las mejores, es parte de las que te mencione, es Tsubasa...

-Interesante.

Una chica con cabello un poco corto y ojos verdes empezaba el mensaje

-Hemos sido todos informados de un torneo a nivel mundial, así que no se hagan muchas ilusiones tenemos la intención de mantenernos como las mejores del mundo, y deseamos llegar aun mas lejos así que prepárense, ademas que nosotras estamos prácticamente clasificadas, jeje, bueno suerte a todos, ahí nos veremos.

Terminaba la transmisión y se presentaba el logo de la institución.

-Si ellas entran no tengo oportunidad.

-Ten confianza Maki, yo te entrenare, confía en tu maestro.

-¿No te molestaba que te lo dijera?

-Si lo digo yo no hay problema.

Una castaña nos sacaba de nuestra conversación.

-Maki, Sora, lamento mi comportamiento, pero tengo que irme...

-Te acompañamos Hanayo.

-Pero aun no puedo cerrar la tienda.-Decía una pelirroja molesta.

-Ya te excusare con tu madre después. Recuerda que no puedo dejarte sola.

-Bien, dame un momento Hanayo.

-...

Aquella chica se pone muy nerviosa, no se que pensaba pero tenia que verla después de dejar a Maki.

-¡Sora ayúdame a cerrar!

-Voy, no seas gruñona.

.

.

.

.

.

-Kotori, nunca me has dicho porque traicionaste a la escuela.

-Tu tampoco Rin.

-Bien, tu primero Kotori.

-Tu primero No.6

-Pero...

-Es una orden.

-Bien. ¿Por donde empiezo?

-Por el principio.

-¿Enserio la tonta soy yo? Bueno todo comenzó así...

FLASHBACK

-Deberías de poner mas empeño Rin.

-Ya lo se Nico, pero me frustra tanto no ser mejor.

-Estas entre las mejores de la Academia, no debes quejarte.

-Estoy cansada.

-Ven, terminemos por hoy, vayamos a la cafetería.

.

-Bien yo quiero Ramen ¿Y tu Rin?

-También Ramen, pero... ¿Podrías esperarme?

-¿Por que no fuiste antes?

-No tenia ganas nya.

-Date prisa, nos buscare lugares.

-Si-Salí corriendo rumbo al baño, cuando escuche una conversación en las cercanías de las habitaciones de entrenamiento físico.

.

-Son ordenes directas.

-Lo entiendo, en cuanto reciba las instrucciones precisas partiré.

-Recuerda que no debe sospechar nada, la llevamos monitoreando 3 meses, no puedes fallar.

-Lo entiendo No.7, los mantendré informados.

-Debes tener cuidado con Rin y su amiga de lentes, de ser necesario tomaremos medidas contra ella, Rin no se atrevería a traicionarnos.

-Sabes que por algo tan estúpido como la "amistad" nubla el juicio de las personas, y Rin es estúpida, de ser necesario las eliminare a ambas, empezando por Hanayo.

-Atento No.3, no te confíes.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Cuando me enteré que atacarían a Hanayo por mi culpa, rompí los ideales que tenia y me enfoque en protegerla a ella, apenas me enteré que su orden era proteger de Maki, aunque aun no entiendo ¿Porque?

-Ni yo lo se Rin, bueno ya es tarde, puedes dormir aquí esta noche.

-¿No me contaras?

-Lo haré mañana estoy agotada.

-Kotori tramposa.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bien Hanayo, nos vemos luego, ten cuidado con Rin.

-Gracias por traerme Maki, Sora. Los veo luego.

-Bien esta a salvo en casa ¿Nos vamos?

-Te quedaras en mi casa esta noche.

-No, no es necesario puedo...

-No te pregunte Sora, vienes conmigo y te callas.

-¿Eh, para que me quieres ahí?

-Yo... Qui...quiero que pases la noche conmigo...

-Esta bi... ¡¿QUE?!

.

.

.

.

.

-Señor, cumplí mi misión.

-Demuéstralo.

-Aquí traigo conmigo a la señorita Yazawa Nico...

-Tus rídiculas presentaciones.

-Eres cruel Nico.

-Si, si como sea. Me reporto de nuevo señor, lista para cumplir sus ordenes.

-Dennis retírate, déjanos solo a Nico y a mi.

-A sus ordenes.

Dennis se retiraba de ese gran salón, dejando sola Nico con aquel tipo de tez intimidante.

-Muy bien señorita Yazawa, tengo entendido que Dennis le entrego su equipo ya.

-Correcto señor.

-Bien ¿Estas enterada de los próximos eventos?

-Si, se refiere al torneo, estoy al tanto.

-Participaras en ese torneo, pero se que cuando te fuiste de aquí, te volviste algo así como una Idol o algo por el estilo.

-Si.

-Deduzco que ya eres famosa.

-También esta en lo correcto.

-Debido a esto, tu usaras el deck de honor, no puedo permitirme que te reconozcan y tampoco dañar tu imagen ante la sociedad.

-Se lo agradezco señor.

-Tu invitación ya a sido enviada a tu dormitorio, con tu popularidad fuiste clasificada de inmediato. Suerte, puedes retirarte.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo señor. Con su permiso.

Mi imagen, mi deck, cambiaran todo de mi, si hago esto rápido podre largarme de aquí definitivamente.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Por que estoy aquí?

-Por... nada, cállate

-Si no me dices me iré.

-No, espera, es solo que... que...

-¡¿Que?!

-Me... me siento un poco... mas segura si estas conmigo-Decía Maki sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado.

-Esta bien, solo quería saberlo, no tienes que avergonzarte Maki, agradezco tu invitación.

-Si.

-Ven vamos Maki.

-¿A donde?

-No lo parece, pero se cocinar muy bien, te preparare algo delicioso y empezaremos tus lecciones después.

-Esta bien-Me iba tras de Sora, me siento muy bien estando junto a el pero ¿podría ser que me guste o solo lo quiero porque me puede proteger de esas personas? De ser así, no quiero depender de el.

-Maki...

Pero si realmente estoy experimentando estas sensaciones yo...

-Maki...

Nunca he sentido esto pero... ¿Realmente me estaré enamorando?

-¡Tirare este tomate si no me haces caso!

-¡Deja mi tomatito!

-¿En que pensabas Maki?

-No es nada, importante, vamos te ayudo a preparar la cena.

.

.

.

.

.

-Kotori ¿Estas dormida?

-Eso intento pero no puedo.

-Quizá algo te esta preocupando ¿porque no me cuentas? nya.

-Es solo que...

-Vamos confía en mi.

-Esta bien, recuerdas que contaste tu breve explicación de tu traición.

-Si.

-Bueno mi historia es un poco mas extensa, pero para resumirlo, quiero salvar a alguien que esta en academia.

-¿Un estudiante o uno de los números?

-Nada de eso. Ella es una prisionera.


	7. Recuerdos y resentimientos a la deriva 1

Maldito enano ¿como es que puede cocinar mejor que yo?

-Maki...

-Dime Sora.

-¿En que tanto piensas? Tienes una expresión doble en tu cara, tanto te ves molesta como feliz cuando comes.

-¡Cállate!

-Uy lo siento.

-...

-...

-Por cierto Sora.

-Dime Maki.

-¿Como es que sabes tanto de este juego y de donde obtuviste ese aparato?

-¡Disco de duelo!

-Bueno esa cosa.

-Donde entrene nos lo dieron...

-Pero... Esa tecnología sera lanzada hasta el inicio del torneo, y tu...

-Hay cosas que no necesitas saber Maki-Termine esa oración mientras llevaba a mi boca un poco de comida.

-¿Acaso hay algo que me ocultas?

-...

-Merezco al menos una explicación, una de mis amigas acaba de resultar un enemigo nuestro, no puedo quedarme sin saber nada.

-Bien, te lo diré, pero debes saber que preguntar Maki ¿entendido?

-De acuerdo...

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Una prisionera?

-Si, no tolere verla tan sometida en esa prisión, no tengo idea porque la tienen ahí, lo único que se, es que Sora influyo en su captura.

-¿Y como lo supiste tu?

-Yo estuve involucrada en esa misión de captura, pero al final cambie de idea.

-Vaya.

FLASHBACK

-Esas son sus ordenes No.3, No.8

-Entendido.

.

-Preparados para bajar de helicóptero.

-¿Estas bien No.8?

-Si ¿Por que la pregunta?

-No lo se, te veo extraña.

-No te preocupes por mi.

-¡Basta de charlas, salten ahora!

.

-Realmente odio planear.

-Era eso o un paracaídas No.8

-Bien, bien me callo. ¿Tras quien debemos ir?

-Una chica, la ubicaremos por...

-Shhh... espera. Alguien viene.

-Parece que tiene protección la princesita.-Sora decía en voz baja

-¡Calla Sora! Vamos...

-Bien Kotori.

FIN FLASHBACK

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Como conseguiste esa cosa?

-Demonios. El disco de duelo lo desarrollo la academia donde estudio.

-Bien ¿Donde esta tu academia?

-Eso lo tengo como confidencial.

-Bien, lo entiendo, lo entiendo.

-Sora ¿Por que estas peleando a su favor?

-Esa es mas una historia, para una respuesta tan corta.

-Bien, si no quieres respon...

-Descuida, te tengo la suficiente confianza para decirlo, pero esto no debes decírselo a nadie ¿De cuerdo?

-Si.

-Bien... Yo no hacia nada relevante como niño, la pasaba normalmente solo, mi depresión llego a niveles muy altos, me refugie en este juego de cartas, hasta que apareció esa chica...

FLASHBACK

-Hola

-...

-No eres de muchas palabras ¿verdad?

-No tengo interés de hablar contigo.

-Vamos alégrate un poco ¿Quieres pan?

-¿Puedes dejarme solo?

-Veo que juegas... ammm... ¿como se llama..?

-Si juego, se supone, realmente no hablo con nadie.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

-¿Enserio? ¿Si gano te largas?

-Si, por cierto mi nombre Kousaka Honoka, mucho gusto.

-...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¿Quien se supone que es ella?

-En ese entonces fue mi primer amiga creo yo, pero al darme cuenta que solo me utilizo como herramienta para unirme donde estoy ahora.

-Si la odias por eso ¿Por que sigues con ellos?

-Me manipulo de la forma que quiso, ademas que poco a poco fui compartiendo los ideales de nuestro líder.

-¿Manipulo?

-No tienes porque saberlo.

.

.

.

.

-¿Y que paso después Kotori?

-A cierto, me perdí un poco en mis pensamientos.

FLASHBACK

-Ayúdame Sora.

-Perdona aun soy un niño, que tenga mas agilidad que tu no es mi culpa.

-Ya nos las arreglaremos después.

Logramos infiltrarnos a dicho lugar, a las afueras parecía totalmente desierto, cuando entramos vimos un dojo, realmente me ponía nerviosa esa gente debía saber pelear, seguimos adentrándonos al lugar.

Cuando nos adentramos totalmente en dicho lugar entremos a un edificio, y fue cuando la vimos.

-¡Usted debe venir con nosotros!-Dijo Sora.

-Sabía que vendrían por mi, por algo retire a los guardias.

-Pero...

-¡Kotori no te metas!

-Al menos denme el privilegio de saber a quienes derrotare.

-Solo te enfrentaras a mi Shiunin Sora.

-Bien me presentare...

-No es necesario Sonoda Umi.

-Bien... Espero estés listo.

-¡DUELO!-Gritaban al unisono.

* * *

Como prometí 2 capítulos, en esta ocasión, empezaron buenos animes, y veré algunos y otros no, pero eso ya será después.

En cuanto a la reviews...

eamendoza86: Para ver los duelos solo tienes que completar los links desde el principio con lo típico de Youtube, solo dejo el resto del link, porque por derechos de autor no puedo ponerlos bien watch?v=TwvZHiL70nc&list=PL3mITqO-8l-WMVS8Fzsf2cUKaM3EVa7E9

Gracias a todos, puede que tenga dificultades para actualizar, el trabajo me ha tenido bastante ocupado y se vienen unas semanas difíciles para mi, aun así yo les informare el día que no pueda actualizar, sin mas que nada gracias.

Comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones, son bienvenidas en la reviews, hasta la próxima semana


	8. Recuerdos y resentimientos a la deriva 2

Sora LP (4000) Ganador Umi LP (0000)

-Sora fuiste demasiado brusco con ese ataque.

-Cállate Kotori y ayúdame a llevarla.

Yo levantaba a Umi inconsciente mientras Sora hablaba por el comunicador

-Aqui No. 3 y No. 8, el objetivo a sido asegurado procedan con la extracción.

-Entendido-escuchamos al otro lado de la linea.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¿Y entonces Kotori?-Pregunto Rin

-Rápidamente escuche como se acercaban helicópteros a la zona, cuando escuchamos estruendos alrededor, al parecer también habían soltado al ejercito y empezaban a destruir la zona, corrimos unos pocos metros llevando a Umi, cuando bajo el helicóptero lo suficiente subimos a Umi, ambos subimos, pero fui llamada nuevamente al campo de batalla, por lo que Sora se fue con ella.

-Ya veo.

-Y cuando volví no supe mas de ella, la poca información que conseguí fue que seguía prisionera, no puedo escabullirme a los calabozos.

-Ahora te entiendo.

-Bueno Rin, creo que ya podremos dormir, buenas noches.

-Buenas noche nya.

-Rin...

-¿Nya?

-Cállate.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Maki

-Bien si... mañana en el negocio de cartas...

Yo solo miraba a Sora caminando de un lado al otro en mi habitación, usaba su aparato raro para hablar con 2 personas.

-Ya quiero practicar Sora-Esto lo dije en un susurro para mi.

-Si, descuiden chicas, seguro nadie las reconócera.

Habla con chicas, no se porque pero por alguna razón me siento molesta. Sora me miro de reojo, al verme solo note un poco de miedo en su mirada y su tensión, por lo que se apresuro a terminar la llamada.

-... Y eso es todo, entendido, tomaré las precauciones necesarias, adiós, hasta mañana-Finalizo la llamada.

-¿Con quien hablabas Sora?-Esto lo decía son una sonrisa molesta, si el aura pudiera percibirse, seguro mi aura sería oscura.

-Yo... emm... yo...

-¡Tu!-Le grite al enano.

-Llame a alguien que nos ayudara con tu entrenamiento.

-¿Amigas tuyas?-Aun sonaba disgustada.

-Ya sabes que no tengo amigas como tal, son personas que conocí y me debían un favor.

-Si no tienes amigos ¿Que soy yo de ti?

-Bueno a excepción de ti Maki, hasta ahora te considero mi única amiga-Esto le decía sonrojándose y mirando a otro lado.

-Eres tan tierno.

-¿Eh?

-Lo siento Sora no quise...

-¿Será que Maki me ve de otra manera?-Esto lo dijo mirándome con un tono burlón.

-No, no, no lo se.

-Bien, por ahora no nos concentremos en eso, practiquemos que mañana tendrás un duelo con buenas duelistas.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Si, así que empecemos.

.

.

.

.

.

-Vaya parece que nuevamente esta llorando.

-Anda a callarla.

-Bien ¡Hey estúpida cállate! Nos arruinas la noche.

-...

-De ser así tendremos que castigarte de nuevo.

-...

-Listo se callo, maldita fastidiosa no hace mas que llorar desde que la trajeron.

-Quisiera divertirme con ella, pero le temo un poco a No.8

-Algo me dice que pronto podremos divertirnos con ella.

-Espero así sea.

.

.

.

.

.

-Buenos días Sora...

Me levanto y me percato que Sora de nuevo no esta, así que me visto y me dirijo al comedor, veo dos notas una el refrigerador y otra sobre la mesa.

La del refrigerador al parecer era de mis padres...

Para: Maki

Hija tuvimos una emergencia en el hospital, ademas la conferencia que daremos en Londres se programo para dentro de 3 días, y estaremos fuera del país por 2 meses, discúlpanos, te traeremos algo de nuestro viaje, los empleados estarán a tu completa disposición, Te amamos.

-Así que me dejaran de nuevo, esto ya es costumbre.

Me dirijo a la otra nota, estaba en la mesa junto a un plato de comida, parece deliciosa.

Para: Maki

Lo siento si tuve que irme, fui por las chicas al aeropuerto, pero te deje algo para desayunar, espero te guste el Ramen, es el favorito de mi hermana, bueno te veo en el negocio, te llevare un regalo. Te quiere Sora.

-Sora...- quizás si este enamorándome de el.

.

.

.

.

.

-Señor-Decía un chico con una vestimenta roja.

-...

Sora solo caminaba por los pasillos de esa academia ignorando todo estudiante que se le acercaba iba a buscar a ciertas chicas a las que tenia amenazadas yace un tiempo atrás, pero antes de eso quería ver a alguien, Sora caminaba directo a los calabozos.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Estas segura de ir Kotori?

-Es mi última oportunidad de sacar a Umi de ese lugar, si se enteran de tu traición pasare desapercibida, es una buena oportunidad, te dije que esto traería una ventaja hacia nosotros.

-Bien ¿Yo que haré entonces?

-Quédate aquí y no rompas nada, no salgas por nada, si necesitas comida o algo tómala, pero entiende Rin ¡NO SALGAS!

-No soy tonta no tienes que repetírmelo nya.

-Rin.

-¿Nya?

-No salgas.

-Kotori mala.

-Bueno ya, ya...

.

Llegue a la academia, ni siquiera llegue a los salones, caminaba como si nada, pero por dentro estaba nerviosa, cuando el altavoz me distrajo.

-Atención estudiantes, se reportado una traición a nuestra academia, Hoshizora Rin o identificada como No.6 debe ser capturada de inmediato, no se cuestione la decisión tomada, debe ser traída con vida, fin del comunicado-Terminaba la transmisión del mensaje.

-Demonios-Solo me apresure a ir a los calabozos, pero cuando llegue no había nadie, solo los guardias, así que les preguntare.-Idiota.

-Señorita, digo No. 8 ¿En que puedo servirle?

-¿Donde esta la prisionera?

-Por ordenes del profesor fue trasladada al helipuerto.

-¿Por que?

-Parece ser que sera llevada a su ejecución No. 3 vino por ella y se la llevo hace poco.

-Bien.

En cuanto cruce la puerta salí corriendo tomando el elevador, llegue al lugar indicado por el guardia y vi a Umi tirada amarrada de brazos y piernas, tenia una mordaza, corrí hacia ella pero una voz me distrajo de nuevo.

-En verdad esperaba a Rin porque pensé que lo sabía tras irse contigo No. 8

-Suéltala, tómame en su lugar.

-Me parece que no lo haré en cualquier caso tomare a las dos.

-Maldito.

-Y para asegurarme de que no escapes.

-¿Eh?

-¡Himawari, Sumida, bloqueen las salidas!

Dos tipas salieron de su escondite y bloquearon las únicas dos salidas que tenia, ya sabia a que venia, no tenia opción.

-Bien Sora arreglemos esto.

-Esto esperaba.

Ambos sacamos nuestro lente y disco de duelo, nunca nos hemos enfrentado, veremos como resulta.

-¡DUELO!-Gritaban al unisono.


	9. Sucesos inesperados

Maldición caí derrotada por Sora, fui estúpida al venir aquí sola.

-Pensaba que serias un mayor desafío Kotori, pero veo que eres una mediocre al igual que esta... ¿Donde esta la prisionera?

-Aquí enano.

Sora recibió un impacto directo sobre el rostro el cual lo dejo un poco desorientado.

-¡Vamonos!-Grito Umi mientras tomaba la mano de Kotori y la llevaba al helicóptero.

El piloto y copiloto bajaron para hacerles frente pero fueron atacados por la espalda y cayeron inconscientes, Umi y Kotori aprovecharon eso y fueron a la cabina, la cual al no tener experiencia era muy compleja para ellas.

-¿Sabes manejar esta cosa?

-Tu eres de aquí deberías saber.

-Demonios, la alarma ya esta activa.

-¡Muévanse!-Grito Himawari mientras tomaba el control del helicóptero, detrás de ella venia Sumida.

En cuanto se acomodaron salieron volando mientras que sujetos con vestimenta roja y amarilla llegaban al lugar, Umi y Kotori solo vieron a Sora el cual se encontraba de pie mirando como se alejaban, lo preocupante era la sangre que emanaba del ojo izquierdo de Sora. Pero eso no evito que en cuanto se perdieran de vista Sora sonriera maliciosamente.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bien la tienda esta abierta, ya limpie el lugar, y la nueva mercancía llega mañana, me he acostumbrado a que Sora venga y este conmigo todo el día, espero llegue pronto y...

Cuando giro pudo ver a un niño que portaba una extraña mascara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, se veía extraño pero aun así no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Maki.

-¿Pue... puedo ayudarle?-Pregunto temerosa.

-Si, busco a un chico que viene aquí.-Respondió el niño con una voz un tanto extraña.

-Bueno, vienen muchos clientes así que no podría decirle con seguridad...

-No mienta, sabemos que nadie viene aquí, solo ese chico.

-¿Eh?

-Veo que no quiere cooperar, en ese caso-El niño solo extendió su brazo del cual apareció un disco de duelo.-Me veo en la necesidad de llevarla conmigo.

-No puede...

En ese instante se escucho un helicóptero por la zona, por lo cual Maki aprovecho y escapo por la puerta trasera, el niño salio y noto que era un helicóptero enemigo, por lo cual se coloco en guardia y vio como un sujeto con una vestimenta normal, salto del helicóptero cayendo frente a el, Maki asomo su cabeza detrás de un contenedor de basura y presencio el encuentro de esos dos.

-Así que mandaron a uno de sus peones ¿Tanto me teme Sora?

-Ya llegara tu momento para enfrentarte a el. Por el momento ven conmigo.

-Esto será divertido.

-¡DUELO!-Gritaban al unisono.

.

.

.

.

.

La piloto y copiloto del helicóptero sobrevolaban una zona citadina, para cuando estuvieron alejadas encendieron el piloto automático y miraron a Kotori atendiendo las heridas de Umi.

Trataron de acercarse pero la mirada intimidante de Kotori las hizo retraerse.

Kotori solo recostó a Umi y se levanto encarando a ambas chicas.

-¿Por que me ayudaron?

-...-No había respuesta.

-¡Respondan!

Himawari tomo la palabra-Teníamos ordenes de arrestarlas pero...

-¡¿Pero que?!

Sumida ahora intervenía-Fuimos guardias de la celda de Umi, ella nos contó muchas cosas y nos hizo darnos cuenta de otras mas, yace un tiempo dejamos de ver la academia con bueno ojos, pero no podíamos simplemente irnos, seriamos capturadas y quien sabe que pasaría con nosotras, pero Umi nos dio una oportunidad, ella sabía que alguien vendría a ayudarla y dijo que aprovecháramos esa oportunidad, por este lapso de tiempo ella y yo mejoramos nuestras habilidades para ser reconocidas y ayudar "En tu captura" pero todo fue mentira y decidimos huir bajo su yugo.

-¿Les contó de la sociedad?

-No, no sabemos que eso.

-¿Saben pilotear bien este trasto?

-Himawari si.

-Bien llévanos en esa dirección. ¿Himawari?-Ordeno Kotori.

-Si, pero no estoy segura que nos alcance el combustible.

-Lo hará. Ahora llévanos, mientras yo configuro el radio, tu Sumida mira a Umi, y ve que no empeore su estado.

-Bien.

.

.

.

.

.

De vuelta en una habitación 2 chicas de uniforme amarillo atendían las heridas de Sora, la principal era su ojo sangrante, al parecer el golpe fue demasiado fuerte, sin embargo el no acepto mas que simples medicamentos y un vendaje para cubrir su ojo

-Señor su estado podría ser grave, necesitamos llevarlo al hospital.

-Conozco la gravedad de mis heridas, así que no iré, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Ahh!

-Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer sus ridículos decks de honor, y sus estúpidos usuarios. Casi lo olvido tu vienes conmigo-Cambio su vista a Maki.

-Lo siento no puedo permitirlo-Una misterios persona encapuchada se ponía entre ambos chicos.-Si la quieres derrotame a mi, pero te advierto que no soy como el.

-Bien por mi.

Maki solo quedo estupefacta ante lo que se venía, alguien quería llevársela y ahora alguien mas la intentaba proteger, recordó el disco de duelo, que Sora le entrego, a lo cual lo saco de su bolsa y toco la pantalla con una imagen de Sora.

-¡DUELO!-Gritaban al unisono.

.

.

.

.

.

-Mi antigua habitación, lo único que a cambiado soy yo y mi baraja.

-Bienvenida Nico.

La nombrada giró rápidamente y miro de quien provenía la voz.

-¿Que quieres enano? Alguien te lastimo tu carita de niño bueno.-Se mofaba Nico.

-Me lastimaron tanto, como a tus hermanos jeje.

-¡Con mi familia no te metas desgraciado!

-Calma, calma, Idol No. 1 del universo, según las ordenes del profesor están a mis ordenes.

-¿Ahora estas a cargo?

-Desde tu ausencia todo cambio, si te mantienes en una posición digna es por algo.

-Tu enano...-Decía Nico.

En es instante el disco de Sora comenzó a sonar, una videollamada se proyecto en su pantalla, era Maki.

-Maki ¿Que sucede?

-Sora alguien vino por mi, se esta llevando un duelo acabo y...

-¡Dime donde estas!

-En la tienda.

-Voy para allá.-Y colgó Sora.

Sora solo dio ordenes a quienes lo esperaban tras la puerta. Y se dirigió de nuevo a Nico.

-Tu vienes conmigo.

-¿Tu novia mocoso?-Burlo Nico.

-Da igual lo que sea, estas a mis ordenes, ven y calla No.4

-¿Y como debo llamarte yo?

-No. 3

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Por que interfieres? Y ¿Quien eres?

-Da igual para ti Shun. ¡Comencemos!


End file.
